Harry Potter: Auror Care: Moody's New Task
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Severus Snape has escaped Voldemort in a spectacular fashion after being found out by Voldemort to not really being on his side. It's up to one old Auror to protect and take care of him. Heaven help us all.
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Severus Snape has escaped Voldemort in a spectacular fashion after being found out by Voldemort to not really being on his side. It's up to one old Auror to protect and take care of him. Heaven help us all._

_Now I am continuing the "A New Professor" series with this. Mary Jane Taylor my character will have a part in this but not a major part. Nope this fiction deals with Alastor Moody doing his level best to take care of one hero Severus Snape. It's going to be a bit humorous as these two have to learn to work with each other and of course they have so much in common. Yet Moody and Snape will not admit that ever! So anyway on with the story._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter One: The Rescue:

United States Summer 1998:

Taylor had listened to the tale of how Voldemort had been defeated and she had one question on her mind. How was Severus Snape still alive and here when he had been found out to be a true spy against Voldemort? How had he managed to blow up Riddle manor for that matter? She looked over at the tall lean potions master clad as always in his fine black woolen robes his long black hair as always hanging on each side of his pale face dominated by his large hooked nose and black eyes. The boy Harry Potter next to him was a contrast, his black hair was very messy and his eyes were a sharp emerald green. He had round glasses and under his hair a thin lightening shaped scar and he was tanned and had filled out into a strong young man. He was clad in robes of green that went well with his eyes and though not tall he was not short either standing around five feet ten inches tall.

"So how did you managed to get away from snake face? 'Taylor asked Severus.

"That was Moody's doing." Harry said.

"Shut it brat!" Severus growled, "it's your fault you know."

"How is that?" Harry asked.

"You made me like you, you started to show me you are so very like your mother and you ar a horrible boy!"

"I know I love you to." Harry grinned, "you are brilliant and I love and respect you Severus."

"Hnn." Severus replied.

"Well I can tell how he was rescued and saved, he very nearly died…"

"My near death was over exaggerated!" Severus snapped. "But do tell the tale as you want to brat."

"Yes sir, well it begins at the end of my sixth year, school had let out and Voldemort was weakened badly. Severus was brought before Voldemort."…

So began the tale of how Severus Snape managed to blow up Riddle manor and escape with his life. He got help in his ability to escape, his wits and one cranky old Auror helped out. Taylor was surprised Moody had helped as Severus loved to rile him up and see how far he could push the old Auror. The tale that came out was incredible and exciting. It is in full below what happed long, long ago.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Riddle Manor 1996:

Severus Snape wanted to groan in pain as he was hit again by Lucius' cane. He knew Lucius was not enjoying this but his life and the life of his family was on the line if he did not punish the traitor. Voldemort looked down at his prisoner anger on his pale bald face, his head was covered by the hood of his cloak and he had his wand held in his long skeletal fingers. He ordered Lucius back and cast the Cruciatus on Severus causing him to howl in pain. Severus clutched at the one thing that reminded him why he had come to fight Voldemort. Something he had been given recently by Minerva, a small silver lily. Finally the curse was lifted and he got to his knees knowing the next part of this game, he would be stripped, tied up whipped and by the baser of the death eaters humiliated in the worst possible way. Unless he could get to his wand he kept hidden in his inner robes, the wand that the death eaters thought was his had been taken and that was what Voldemort had tortured him with.

"Why would you betray me Severus?" Voldemort asked, "I will get the truth from you no matter what at least you can save yourself some pain."

"You wish to know why my lord?" Severus snarled getting to his feet feeling rage build up in him and a magical force behind it that was nearly too strong for him to bear. "You promised to protect our world to bring us to a new age of enlightenment but all you brought us was death and pain."

"Severus I spoke for you!" Lucius said playing his part well. "How could you do this!"

"Peace Lucius let the traitor have his say, he will soon feel my wrath." Voldemort said coldly.

"I doubt that my lord." Severus spat knowing that nothing he said or did mattered now, it had not the moment he had come here and tried to beg and plead he was loyal. He knew a lost cause when he saw it.

"So you wish to die now is that it child?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes but not by your hand!" Severus snarled aiming the hidden wand down to the floor. "This is for Lily and revenge for Harry Potter!"

"Oh as if you can avenge anyone, you cannot kill me." Voldemort taunted.

"I can try! _Incendio_!" Severus shouted then as his power created the most powerful blast of magic he had ever cast in a single spell, he closed his hand over the charm and said thinking these were his last words, "I am sorry Harry, I never told you I love you."

As the spell tore through the house he looked up at Voldemort who was starting at him in shock. Then there was a jerk and Severus was gone in a rush of wind. He landed with a thud and tried to get up but found he could not get up he was too weak and sick to do anything but curl up in a ball shivering as his death eater robes had been taken (not a great loss) leaving him his high collared black buttoned inner robes. He found it hard to breath and he heard hoofs on the ground as he lay helpless on the ground. He looked up and saw to his horror several Centaurs walking up to him and he had no way to get away. He saw that several were female and he hoped his death would at least be quick, but he was not to die, at least not today.

"Easy human we will not harm you." Lady Celia said as two of her maidens picked up Severus and put him against a tree.

"Just kill me quickly." Severus gasped his breathing getting more labored.

"You will not die today, sisters ready him." Lady Celia said.

Severus wanted to know what she meant and would have protested if he had the strength to as his robes and shirt were unbuttoned for a purpose. Severus saw one of the maidens take what looked like a leaf out of her satchel and put it on his chest. At once he felt a warming sensation and he could breathe again, next a vial was pressed to his lips and he drank the potion knowing that the centaurs were going to heal not kill him. He was let go and he slumped to his knees and remained there wondering what was to happen to him now. He got his answer as a man clad in brown robes and cloak walking up using a carved staff to help him walk. He removed the hood of his cloak and shook his grizzled gray hair out of his horribly scarred face. He had one normal beady eye and one vivid blue eye that right now was fixed on Severus Snape who did his level best to glare at the man before him.

"All right then, yer coming wi' me boy." Moody growled to Snape who was trying to get away from him. "I kin have him right?"

"Yes, of course, he is yours." Lady Celia said, "you have no fear to honor our agreement of any servant of yours Auror Moody."

"Aye he is mine." Moody said slumping over and helping Severus to his feet feeling the younger man going stiff in his grip. "Easy lad there is no time fer ye fighting me."

"Take him quickly, our lords grow impatient for him to be at the refuge." Lady Celia said.

"Of course my lady." Moody said.

He drug Severus to the edge of a high mountain lake and into a small flat bottomed boat. Severus curled up in the boat cold and though the potion was fast giving him strength he was still so sick and now worried. He looked up at Moody who was pushing a pole into the water and off the ground of the shallow lake. They went by several male centaurs clad for war and to an island in the middle of the lake. Here Moody helped Severus from the boat and to what looked like a cave. He put a key into a lock and opened a door and ushered Severus into the entry way of a house. The house had on this level a kitchen, dining room, parlor and sitting room. Upstairs there were three bedrooms and a bathroom. Severus would find out all this later, at the moment he was led into the sitting room that had only one couch and a chair.

"Alastor what happened?" Came the voice of a short fat balding man with a large walrus mustache and velvet robes of deep green. His watery green eyes widened in surprise at the state of Severus. "Severus my boy what happened?"

"I think I blew up Riddle manor sir but I am not sure." Severus said weakly.

"Blew up Riddle manor?" Horace Slughorn said.

Severus crumpled to the floor on his knees just as the fireplace flared green and a tall thin man with silver hair and beard that hung to his waist stepped through. He brushed off the ash from his bright blue robes and peered at the young man on his knees over his glasses concern in his blue eyes. Moody crouched down by Severus worry on his face as he did care about the young man before him. Sure he was rough with Severus and that probably would not change. However he respected Severus and would do all he could to protect this young man as he was going to need that now. This house was very safe as Slughorn had been able to hide here in safety away from those who wanted him dead for what he knew. Severus got to his feet and turned to face Dumbledore.

"Severus did you blow up Riddle Manor and Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked calmly with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I did not blow up Azkaban headmaster." Severus said testily.

"Oh, just Riddle manor, the muggles think it was a gas explosion and at least fifty dead were found." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, Lucius among them?"

"No, he let me know he is alive, as is Voldemort. Voldemort shielded himself and five others, Lucius Malfoy was among them."

"Damn and I hoped I could kill Voldemort." Severus said.

"Well that slave mark keeps you from doing that." Moody said, "damn shame, you have the right t' kill him more than most."

"Well there are going to be quite a few people wanting your head Severus, including the ministry." Dumbledore said, "however if you stay here you should be safe."

"Here, you want me to stay here." Severus said looking over at Moody, "he be here too?"

"Aye that I will boy." Moody replied.

"I will too Severus, you will be well cared for." Slughorn said.

"I am needed at the school, Alastor be nice to Severus." Dumbledore said.

Before Severus could protest the headmaster threw floo powder on the fire, called out his office and was gone. Severus turned to face Moody wondering what was to happen now. He really did not want to stay anywhere around Moody, true Moody had never tortured him but Severus still feared him. He stepped away from Moody and nearly backed into Slughorn. He was trapped and he was not happy about that at all as he knew he was going to be in for a rough time of it he just knew it!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So that is chapter one and why Severus is weak and sick will be explained. It is not due to what Voldemort did at all. Moody is trying to be nice, he really is and he cares in his own way. He is gruff as an older warrior normally is but Severus could have done no better than him as a protector now._


	2. Chapter 2: Diagnosis

Chapter Two: Diagnosis:

Moody walked up to Severus wand out and scanned him, he scowled as he realized Severus was in bad shape. In fact if the Centaurs had not got to him as fast as they had and tended to him he would be dead. As it was he was not just physically hurt but he had managed to strain his magic as he had used every last bit to blow up the Riddle manor, by himself. Slughorn walked up and scanned him too and Severus turned scowling fiercely Slughorn almost patted him on the head like he was some bloody first year to calm him down but didn't. Then again Slughorn had been his head of house and had comforted him when in his first year he had got homesick like many first years. Slughorn may not have been as good a brewer as Severus but he knew how to run Slytherin house. He may have seemed a friendly bumbling calculating sort to those not of Slytherin but with his fellow Slytherins his true side came out as a shrewd very smart capable wizard.

"I just need to sleep, where is a room I can sleep in?" Severus asked.

"Not so fast Severus, ye are sick an' need care." Moody said.

"You bloody will not!" Severus snarled.

"Severus he will not harm you." Slughorn said, "I would take care of you myself but he is a better healer than I am."

"Get away from me you pervert!" Severus shouted at Moody.

"Right boy lets go." Moody said.

With that he drug Severus up the stairs and into the bathroom. Here he drew a very hot bath putting in several potions and he turned to Severus and started to remove his robes. Severus backed up to the wall his eyes going wide in shock but he could not stop Moody as he slumped up to Severus and took off the younger wizard's robes and shirt. Severus managed to get away from him and get the rest of his clothing off and he got into the bath, not that he had a choice, Moody would clearly remove the rest of what he was wearing if he did not do so himself. Moody went and got a room ready for Severus while Slughorn came in and gave him several healing potions to drink. Severus started to feel a bit better and wanted to stay in the water all night. However he knew that was not a good idea and so he got out after a time, dried off and dressed in a clean pair of black under shorts.

He walked into the room prepared for him and sat on the bed while Moody frowned at the bruises and such on his thin pale but well toned body. Moody tended to the bruises and such just as Slughorn came in with one more potion for Severus. Severus really did not want to be here or be taken care of like this but he knew it was futile to fight back and argue especially with Moody in the room looking at him grimly. Severus took a look at the dreamless drought, a potion he rarely took but at the look at his head of house he downed it. There were two (almost three) people that were alive (Poppy still got a bit of argument from him but not much) , that could get him to behave and obey them at once Molly Weasley and Horace Slughorn, no one dared cross the Weasley matriarch and Slughorn had always been there for Severus and never judged him at all. Being Slytherin Slughorn never gave out this secret even to Dumbledore. Yet now he had to use his power over Severus because he was so sick and needed care now.

"Drink it all, you need the rest." Slughorn told Severus.

"Yes of course sir, just keep that pervert out of here." Severus said getting Moody to glare at him.

"Must you always rile up Alastor?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes I find it funny." Severus replied.

"He is not a pervert and you know that." Slughorn said, "he is as much a pervert as you are a death eater."

"Look at my arm." Severus said sleepily.

"Tut that does not matter, you have more than paid for that mistake."

Severus lay down and Slughorn tucked him in and motioned his other charge Alastor Moody out. After Moody cast wards to alert them if Severus woke he slumped down to the parlor and took a seat taking the glass of mead offered by the only person alive he trusted to give him anything to drink. Slughorn took a seat and looked at his former student, he could still picture him when he was a fifth year prefect, strong and handsome before he was horribly scarred and maimed. The first scars were from the claws of a werewolf, Grayback in fact and this just before he was to get married. His wife had still married him loving who he was not what he looked like, three children later, one boy and two girls and thirty years he lost her to cancer . His children had all fled Britain, one daughter going to Romania his other two children to America and the freer society there.

Moody had a reason to be so paranoid, Slughorn mused, he had been captured by death eaters more than once. The first time he had been hexed and tortured so badly it really was a miracle he lived at all. The second time he was taken before Voldemort, stripped, tortured and humiliated in the worst possible way by two of Voldemort's baser servants. He had not given in and so Voldemort had ordered his death eaters to start taking the Auror apart piece by piece until he broke. Moody had lost his lower right leg at this time and would have lost much more if not for a raid that got him back. His eye was lost to a curse and it was Flitwick who fashioned him a magical eye out of a simple blue marble and integrated it with his nervous system. He had made it so that Moody could see all magical things with it, contrary to popular belief his eye did not see through everything as many believed. The last time Moody was taken captive he had been kept captive in his own trunk under an Imperious charm and Moody was actually glad he could not remember what Crouch had done to him.

"That boy of yers is a brave one." Moody said, "it's not just those bloody Gryffindors who have the bravery we Slytherins do too."

"Sometimes true bravery comes not with being out in the front of the battle but being the one who spies and is cunning, much as a snake. Fitting animal for us don't you think?" Slughorn said sipping his port.

"Aye it is at that." Moody replied, "too many think us evil an' do not understand we do what we have to most times to protect the Wizarding world. Take this war, more death eaters came from other houses save Hufflepuff and who takes the blame?"

"We do, but maybe with what Severus did that will change." Slughorn said.

"Let's hope, though if he keeps calling me a pervert he may not survive." Moody growled.

"As if you would kill him, I will talk to him, see if I can get him to stop that." Slughorn said, "he sees me as not only a mentor but well as a second father really."

"Thought he saw Albus that way."

"No, he sees Albus as his boss and friend but not that, Albus can be right cruel to him at times." Slughorn said, "what he did in Harry Potter's first year was near criminal."

"But he did redeem himself in Harry's fifth year at the end." Moody countered.

"Yes but he never should have switched winning houses the way he did, even McGonagall was not happy and tried to apologize to the Slytherin house but Severus would not speak to her for the whole summer!" Slughorn said. "He did talk with her a week before school came back and listened to her, well he had no choice, he told me she would not let go of his ear until he listened to her."

"Aye she does get yer attention that way." Moody said chuckling.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Severus woke slowly and groaned as the past day came back to him. His very bones were weary and he wanted only to be left alone. He looked up and very nearly growled at who was sitting near him waiting for him to wake up. Moody smiled at Severus and Severus sat up as Slughorn came into the room with a tray of food. Normally Severus would have been very hungry but now he knew that he would have a hard time getting much down. Slughorn gave him first a glass of powered ginger root then a bowl of porridge lightly sweetened and with cream. Severus took up the spoon in long fingers and saw his hand was trembling. Still it did not stop him from feeding himself and once done with the bowl of porridge he sat back wanting to go back to sleep.

"You should try and see if you can eat more." Slughorn said indicating the rest of the breakfast on the tray.

"I can't, too tired and that is all I can handle." Severus said.

"Very well then, I was afraid of that." Slughorn said taking out another vial and motioning Severus to hand over his spoon. "You will need a dose of a nutrition potion."

"What exactly happened to me, someone mention I strained my magic." Severus said grimacing as he took the potion.

"Well you blew up Riddle manor, all by yourself." Moody said. "There wasn't any gas main below ye like wi' Wormtail. Ye blew it up, all on yer own, the magical power that radiated through ye really should have killed ye when you released it, you also released all yer reserves."

"The centaurs saved me." Severus said.

"Aye that they did and now ye have t' rest." Moody said.

Severus had no argument to that and once the tray was taken away he lay back down and Moody gruffly tucked him in. He frowned as his hand brushed Severus's skin, he was burning up and he quickly cast a cooling charm to help bring down the fever. Severus fell back asleep and curled up deeper under the covers too tired to care much about who was taking care of him now.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I had to put some back story on Moody, there is a good reason he is so paranoid. I think he was taken and tortured by Voldemort, his hatred of the death eaters is very personal probably for that fact. As for what Crouch did to him I am sure he does not want to remember fully what happened. As for him as Slytherin he does have many traits of that house I like to think. As for his eye, the main time we see it in "action" are when he uses it to see the magical socks Dobby made for him, Harry under the cloak and the Boggart. Much of what he "sees" would be his Auror skills coming into full play. He would want people to think he can see through anything though I doubt he really could, but then that is just me._

_As for Severus, he made himself very sick by what he did. Riddle manor is like many manors, built of stone and with either tile or slate roofs. It is also a large structure and with many levels to it. For Severus to blow it up he had to send out a blast of very powerful magic that would get into each and every level, stone, wood floor and roof to bring it down. It would be such a powerful blast that those in the way would surly die as well. This then was such a powerful thing to come from one man that it very nearly would kill him as his body is reacting badly to the strain._


	3. Chapter 3: To Hogwarts

Chapter Three: To Hogwarts:

Severus groaned and shielded his face from the light and turned over curling up in a ball. Moody was concerned, Severus should have been responding to the potions and care he was giving him, but over the last two days he was getting worse not better. Now Severus was having trouble even with the small amount of light from the candle Moody had brought into the room and Dumbledore who had come to check on Severus looked very worried. He had not realized how very sick Severus was, he had hoped that having Severus here would be enough to get him well. Yet now he realized he was going to have to bring in Poppy, she would help the two wizards heal up Severus and with that in mind he headed back to Hogwarts while Moody coaxed Severus to eat something. Severus managed to get a bowl of soup down then he curled up shivering under the blankets fully expecting to die.

"I do' understand why ye are no' getting better." Moody said looking at Severus with concern.

"Maybe it's your ugly face." Severus said trying to rile up Moody even when he was so sick.

"Boy I am going to get you better than I am going to beat ye!" Moody growled. "You just better get better soon!"

"The headmaster getting Poppy?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we don't have the skills it seems to get you better." Moody said.

"She will rip you a new one you realize that." Severus said trying to smirk. "And why must you have such a bright light in here?"

"I will leave, you rest got it brat?" Moody growled.

Severus mumbled something and went to sleep as Moody left. An hour later the fireplace flared and Poppy stepped from the fireplace brushing off her robes. She had read the headmaster the riot act and Moody stepped back as she walked up to him. She was not mad at him, no in fact she was glad he had do all he could to care for Severus. Moody backed up expecting a tongue lashing or worse as Poppy had her wand out. Instead he felt the tingling magic as she did a diagnostic spell on him! He growled at her but she was not impressed, she had cared for him after he had been found in his trunk and had seen all his scars, old and the newer ones and she had not made him feel ashamed for all that.

"I pass muster?" Moody growled.

"Of course, any pain?" Poppy asked him.

"No, I may look as if I should be in pain but no, I am feeling very healthy in fact." Moody said and it was true, despite his injuries in the past he was very healthy had had a very strong constitution. "Must be the blood that ruins in me veins."

"Take me to Severus please." Poppy said.

"He is upstairs, we have done all we can fer him, I am sorry he got to this state." Moody said slumping ahead of her to the stairs which he got up easy enough.

"Not your fault, you both did what you could." Poppy said coming to the doorway of the room Severus was in. "You can come in with me."

"Well ye did no' expect me t' stay out here did ye?" Moody replied.

Poppy entered the room and walked up to the bed and gently got Severus to wake up and she had him lay flat on his back. She did a quick scan and frowned. She had to get Severus back to Hogwarts now as he was not going to make it if he stayed here. She coaxed him to his feet and wrapped a blanket around him and Moody helped support the weak man down the stairs to the fireplace. Dumbledore was probably hiding right now from both Poppy and McGonagall so he would not be a problem with Severus going back to Hogwarts. Moody called out Hogwarts Infirmary giving the password as he did so and took Severus through. Poppy followed and tried to keep Slughorn back but he came through refusing to leave Severus as he was so worried about him.

"Put him on the exam table please." Poppy said to Moody as she went for her exam tools.

"Right, come Severus here you go." Moody said putting Severus on the table gently.

"Cold, so cold." Severus said as he was naked but for his undershorts.

"Easy lad Poppy has t' exam ye." Moody said.

Severus did not complain, he was very modest true but Poppy had seen him like this many times. He looked up as she came over with her kit and began to examine him in great length. He did not even try to hide his dark mark from her as she scanned that to see if Voldemort was cursing him through that. He hated this mark but Poppy had never judged him for it and had always been willing to take care of him. She finished scanning Severus and brushed a lock of his hair from his face and he let her not flinching as she did so. He was not the type of man who liked much physical contact at all yet he trusted Poppy and allowed her to take care of him. She did not look happy right now and knew that the next step in caring for Severus was not going to make him happy at all.

"Albus should have come to me first." Poppy said looking grim, "he has strained his magic."

"Well I knew that." Moody said. "We have been using potions to tend to him."

"Potions in this case are not enough." Poppy said, "first he needs a hot bath."

"I want to sleep." Severus said nearly blushing but keeping himself from doing that. "Can I not sleep?"

"Not yet, you will need a bath then massage." Poppy said and at the glare he gave her, "now that glare will not work on me young man so you can stop right now."

"I bet you are enjoying this Moody." Severus growled at Moody.

"Oh yes, this is loads of fun watching ye near dying on me!" Moody snarled, "now does a beating count as massage?"

"No and don't you dare!" Poppy warned him wand out under his nose.

Moody helped Severus up and into the bathroom where he drew a hot bath and put in the herbs that Poppy ordered and helped Severus into the tub. Severus relaxed and felt warm like he had not in a long time and once more he wanted only to stay in the tub. Yet all too soon Moody had him get out, dry off and put on a clean pair of undershorts. He helped Severus to the exam table and back on it while Poppy was seeping Athelas in hot water filling the room with a pleasant sent and brining a tiny bit of color back to Severus. Moody soaked a rag into the Athelas water and began to rub it over Severus who stiffened at first but let Moody get on with it. Moody began to massage Severus and work the herb into his skin so it would seep deep into him then had Severus turn on to his stomach and did the same for his back. By the time he had finished with Severus he had a very relaxed Slytherin housemaster on his hands that was fast going to sleep on him.

"Do' you dare boy, you have to walk to bed, I am not going to carry you!"

"Your fault you are good with your hands." Severus murmured, "still ugly though."

"Severus that was not nice!" Poppy said appalled Severus would speak to Moody this way.

"Ah he has no manners wi' me Poppy, I will beat him later fer his words." Moody replied.

"The headmaster will not let you." Severus said sleepily.

He was helped up and Moody got him into his long soft cotton gray nightshirt that an elf had brought up and helped Severus to bed in the staff part of the hospital wing. Here Severus curled up in bed and fell fast asleep under warm thick blankets. A silver tabby padded into the room and jumped up rubbing her head against his nose and curling up by him. McGonagall was very worried and so in cat form she came to offer what comfort she could. Soon she was fast asleep in a compact bundle and Severus actually smiled in his sleep. Poppy checked on him scanning him and satisfied he was in fact getting better she went to bed herself making sure she had the wards needed in place to alert her if he got worse. With McGonagall with him she knew he would be safe, she saw Moody was stretched out on a bed near Severus and was already dozing himself. She realized that Severus could be in no better hands than he was now.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Yes Athelas is from Tolkien, I would like to think it was real (at least in the Harry Potter world) and it does here pretty much what it does in middle earth. I like Moody but do try to keep him as close to cannon as I see him. He does have a caring manner as only a month out of his trunk he went and got Harry to safety after the Dementor attack. Here he may be gruff but he does care about Severus and he is trying hard here. As for Poppy going off on Dumbledore well he deserved it! This time at least he did._


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors

Chapter Four: Visitors:

Severus woke up the next morning feeling rested and a bit better. He yawned, stretched and sat up and saw Tabby curled up in a ball next to him. He looked from her and saw Moody sprawled out on a bed further from the window than where he lay. He reached down and petted the cat and she stretched, yawned showing all her sharp teeth and front claws. Severus smirked at the cat as she curled up to go back to sleep and he thought McGonagall was cute in cat form. She still would not take any form of fooling around and he had been bit more than once when he teased her beloved lions, her cat bite hurt though she would turn human right after and heal him. He smirked as she opened her eyes as he was scratching her head and she got off the bed and turned to the human form of McGonagall.

"I knew you loved me, sharing my bed now?" Severus smirked.

"I see you are back to your disagreeable self." McGonagall countered. "How do you feel?"

"Better, whatever Poppy used on me worked wonders." Severus replied.

"Athelas, Neville grew it, he really is good in potions and he did buy a wand last year if you recall."

"No I did not know that, bloody nuisance he was in potions." Severus said.

"Well he is very good at most other things, and not everyone is going to be good at potions. I am not as you know full well."

"Yes I do know that." Severus said then as he felt hungry, "I am hungry."

"Good I will have some food brought, anything you want in particular?" McGonagall asked him.

"I will have Tibby get it." Severus said then called out "Tibby!"

"You called master Severus?" A small elf said as soon as she had popped into existence.

"Yes Tibby will you please get me breakfast, all my favorite breakfast things?" Severus asked. "Bring Minerva some tea, anything else Minerva?"

"No tea is fine, I will eat in the great hall."

"That will be all Tibby."

"Of course master Severus, Tibby is glad to serve!"

With a pop she was gone and Severus got up and went to the bathroom to use the toilet then wash his hands and face coming back to bed to see that McGonagall had fluffed up the pillows and set them so he could sit up and eat. He got back into bed and she tucked the blankets in around him. The food came and McGonagall put the tray over his legs and he stared in on the food. He had poached eggs, sausage, bacon, kippers half a fried tomato (he liked his tomatoes fried) mushrooms in butter with dill, hash brown potatoes and two muffins toasted golden brown with creamy butter. This was a normal breakfast for Severus, while many of his colleges contented themselves with an egg and toast and maybe a piece of bacon he tucked into a large breakfast each day. Then again he loved to eat and he had such a high metabolism he stayed lean and trim. Poppy came in as he was drinking a cup of coffee and finishing up on his muffin with relish.

"I see you have your appetite back." She said walking up and taking out a thermometer, she could cast a spell to take his temperature but this worked better.

"I still feel weak." Severus grumbled and glared at her as she put the thermometer in his mouth.

"Well you still look too pale, you will need another bath and rub down." Poppy said and at the fierce glare, "now don't you look at me that way, sooner you get better the sooner you can go terrify first years."

"Just tell them the potions master is sick and needs the blood of innocent children." Severus said as soon as the thermometer was taken from his mouth. "What is the verdict?"

"Still a bit high, but better than last night." Then as Moody woke up and yawned, "good morning Alastor, you feeling well?"

"Aye that I am." Moody said getting up and stretching, "how is the brat?"

"He will need a message, after breakfast."

"I am here you know." Severus growled.

"Well you go take a bath and I will make sure Alastor eats then he can take care of you." Poppy said.

"Oh joy." Severus said sarcastically.

Severus got up knowing the drill and Moody drew a piping hot bath for him then went to eat his breakfast while Severus soaked in the potion filled bath and let it sooth his tired sore body. He got out only when Moody came for him and once more he got on the table clad in his shorts and let Moody massage the Athelas into his sore muscles. Finally the massage was done and he dressed in his nightshirt and went back to bed. He slept all morning until lunch and ate well and found he had enough energy to sit up and read. Moody stayed in the room guarding him though that did not stop one person visiting Severus much to Severus's amusement er annoyance!

Harry peeked around the door his green eyes wide with concern and a bit of fear. When he saw Severus was not going to chuck an book at his head he walked into the room and stood not sure what to say to Severus. Severus regarded the brat, er boy who had caused him so much trouble. Try as he might (he he tried really hard) he no longer hated the boy. In fact he really liked the boy and though Harry still needed lots of training he was starting to turn into the young man, warrior the side of good and light needed. His hair was as untidy as ever but his robes were at the very least pressed and neat. Severus gave his sternest look and folded his arms while Harry wondered if this was a good time to be here.

"So what do I owe this visit to Potter?" Severus said softly.

"I um wanted to make sure you are alright sir." Harry said, "did you really, I mean the papers say you did, but did you really blow up Riddle manor?"

"That is why I am here Potter." Severus said.

"Severus you be nice!" Moody growled.

"Shut it Moody!" Severus replied then to Harry, "so why are you here?"

"To say I am ah sorry if I have been a prat sir."

"We have been over that, you do not need to apologize anymore." Severus said.

"Well then to say you are brilliant sir" Harry said grinning, "you really blew up Riddle!"

Severus looked up at the young man he had been so prejudiced against for so long. Yes Harry did look like his father with his hair and glasses but that was where the similarities ended. His eyes were green of course but he had his mother's nose, her facial features and even much of her mannerisms. His temperament was hers too as was his empathy and his talent for potions. Oh yes once he Severus, no once Harry had started to really work at potions he proved he was very good at them. Severus indicated the chair next to him and Harry grinned and walked over to take a seat. Moody invited himself over and brought over a table with his wand and a pack of cards.

"Anyone up for some poker?" He asked.

"Sure, exams are done this year at least." Harry said, "I can rest a bit until next year."

"Oh you think so do you?" Severus said silkily.

"You and Hermione both are going to be the death of me!" Harry nearly whined.

"You wish to be an Auror?" Severus asked as Moody dealt the cards, "though you must promise me to not end up as horrid as Moody!"

"Shut it brat!" Moody growled at Severus getting Harry to grin.

"Never thought I would be doing this." Severus said, "I must be going mad."

"What is that sir?" Harry asked.

"I am playing cards with an Auror and a Potter!"

"I could ask Remus to join us." Harry said.

"Potter…"

"Or Sirius!"

"Harry…"

"Okay not Sirius, he might revert to doggy form and chew the cards." Harry smirked.

"Boy that is yer godfather!" Moody said.

"Well the last time I played exploding snap with Ron at Grimmauld place let's just say that Molly was not happy having to heal him up after the deck exploded in his mouth." Harry smirked.

Severus grunted and very nearly grinned but kept it to a smile. He did like Harry now and found he was a good young man and he wished that Lilly and James had lived. He could have seen the interesting hexes done to James every time he had to go get healed from trying to thwart the good upbringing that Lilly would have given to Harry. She would have loved him but not spoiled him, not her! Severus looked up and saw twinkling green eyes (blast you Dumbledore you ruined another one) and a smirk and realized all was well in the world, that is it would be once Voldemort was worm food.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Now in cannon we don't see Severus being a picky eater, in fact I doubt he really would be. I see him as a tall lean man with a high metabolism who loves good food. The English breakfast included here is not as many of my Brit friends have told me something they do every day. Yet at Hogwarts the students and staff can have it if they want and I am sure that many growing students and hungry staff do have it each day. I don't like blood pudding so I switched that for kippers which when made right are really good. _

_As for Harry getting along with Severus so well, in his fifth year he found a letter to his mother from Severus. He did manage to figure things out and so he spoke to Severus who at first wanted nothing to do with him. However he did bribe him if he did well in potions and learned from him he would tell him about his mother. Harry did start doing really well and a friendship slowly, over months in fact an understanding then friendship grew. Though Severus clearly expects Harry to be respectful as he is his mentor!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Chapter Five: The Aftermath:

United States Summer 1998:

Taylor sipped at her coke while the two wizards sipped at their tea. Severus had just finished off a sandwich, fries and was now tucking into a large piece of chocolate cake. Harry had finished his lunch as had Taylor and both were wondering just where the potions master put all the food he ate. Taylor had never exactly got used to seeing him eat so much at meals in the great hall, he seemed to have eyes only for his food most of the time and when he did look up it was to glare at whatever student who dared look his way. Now he looked almost relaxed though he was still glaring at Harry who was smirking now.

"So you got well then and went back to work?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, well sort of." Harry said grinning widely as Severus glared at him, "oh come on sir you just love the hospital wing and you did storm out of the school when Voldemort showed up firing hexes all over the place."

"You really did do that?" Taylor asked stunned.

"Yes, Rita promised not to write all of what happened to me but she did write most of it."

"You are not dating her are you?" Taylor asked.

"No my godfather is!" Harry said, "they had a thing before he went to Azkaban, seems she never did get over him."

"The mutt is in love." Severus smirked. "I did not think him smart enough for that."

"So what happened?" Taylor asked.

"Well it went down like this." Harry said.

He told of the tale of the battle of Hogwarts not leaving out one little detail and he told of the aftermath and what had happened to Severus with Severus glaring all the way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hogwarts Summer 1996:

Severus was grateful that Slughorn was here as when motivated he was a hard working competent brewer. He fell back into an old routine with Slughorn and Percy, he found it odd to give orders to his old mentor but Slughorn would have it no other way. He have turned over his job to Severus years ago and he was here to help not take over from Severus. Everyone in the castle was busy for the attack that was sure to come, all the students below fifth year had been sent home and the castle was readied for war. Centaurs patrolled the forbidden forest clad for war and the dwarves, Goblins and house elves were gearing up for war. Finally the day came that Voldemort came to do battle with the school.

He did not find it defenseless as he had thought it would be but well prepared for him. Most of his army fell before they got past the outer wall and more fell between the outer and inner walls the arrows of the dwarves and Centaurs in the bodies of the creatures that had sided with Voldemort. Finally with only a fraction of his force left Voldemort stopped before the school still intent on fighting Harry. That was when an enraged Severus Snape, against all orders stormed from the school and cursed anything moving that was surrounding Voldemort. He threw a few hexes at his former master and Voldemort staggered back. He then shot a curse at Severus who tried to block it, it hit Severus through his shield charm and he staggered back, fell to the ground and remembered no more…

"Of all the stupid idiotic things for him to do!" Severus heard Minerva say somewhere over him.

"I agree but you do realize he had a right to want him dead… Ouch must you prod so woman?" That was Lucius.

"Oh do stop being such a baby Mr. Malfoy, now I see where you son gets it from." That was Poppy.

"Ye think he will wake up?" That was Moody.

"Well you know the tale of Sleeping Beauty?" That was most certainly Harry bloody Potter!

"If you wish to remain alive you will not finish that sentence." Severus said his voice strangely rough.

He opened his eyes and let the room come into focus and he saw first Harry grinning at him then Lucius shirtless getting a gash on his side repaired and then Minerva and Poppy then Moody looking down at him grimly. He tried to sit up but winced in pain from his chest and decided to remain laying down. He saw Molly come over and she put a hand tenderly on his cheek looking down at him in a motherly way. Severus glared for all he was worth at Harry who was grinning as if he had won a Quidditch match against his beloved Slytherins. No matter how Severus stared at Harry the brat would not stop grinning at him!

"You face get stuck that way Potter?" Severus said.

"We won, I was able to do it thanks to you!" Harry said, "you weakened him for me to finish him off!"

"Good thing too, he was really getting on my last nerve." Lucius said coolly, "oh and sorry for hitting you with my cane but well…"

"You had your cover to keep, besides I will get you back." Severus said coolly then he turned back to Harry. "As for you brat do not let this swell your head anymore than it already is!"

"Um well I don't want the fame, I was the only one and am no hero, Neville is the real hero, he took out Nagini, Rudolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix and he even stunned Grayback!"

"I killed him." Remus said coming in and collapsing on a bed. "I need some rest."

"Well sounds like I missed out on some fun." Severus said, "so he is really truly dead? Where is Draco and Narcissa?"

"They are helping tend to the rest of the wounded," Lucius said then at the look on Severus's face, "no dead on our side, most are wounds they can tend to, it seems you really weakened the dark lord when you blew up Riddle manor. He accidently saved my life and that of Rudolphus Bella and Grayback, all the others were killed."

"All of them?" Severus said feeling weary.

"All of them, far more than the fifty reported."

"Merlin how can I still be alive after that?" Severus muttered.

"Well there is something for you to do still." Harry said.

"Hnn yes scaring first years perhaps?" Severus said sleepily.

He fell back asleep and Poppy moved the covers down to expose his chest showing a dark bruise over his whole chest. She took out a lavender paste and after checking her watch she rubbed it over his chest and put a clean white cloth over it and covered him back up. Lucius put his shirt back on and left the room to go find his family and Molly brushed a lock out of Severus's face and smiled at him. He was so very much loved by so many and he deserved to be honored. For now he would sleep and the curse used on him would be drawn out by the skilled hands of Poppy and Moody both.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I brought Taylor back as there were many who wished to see her back. It does add a nice break in once hospital visit for Severus and another. Voldemort did not kill Severus because he thought he was going to win, he hit him with very painful hex because he would want to torture and torment him with the deaths of all he held dear then he would die. However Voldemort had a bit of an ego problem that clouded his judgment to the point that even with the loss of his army he still thought he could win! _


	6. Chapter 6: The Chess Game

Chapter Six: The Chess Game:

Severus woke up the next morning feeling better, he found he could breathe just find and he was clad in his own nightshirt. He felt the call of nature and wanted only to rest as he was still sleepy and wanted to lay in bed yet he knew he could not. He saw Remus asleep in the bed next to him and careful not to disturb the werewolf he got up to walk to the bathroom. He got a few paces just fine, but then he started to get dizzy and to his horror his legs folded under him. He would have ended up on the floor if not for a pair of strong arms grabbing him and making sure he did not fall. He did not need to turn to realize it was Moody who had saved him from meeting the floor.

"Easy lad, you are still weak, ye should have called me." Moody growled.

"Didn't want to wake the wolf." Severus replied.

"Nature called?" Moody asked.

"Yes, I think I can make it." Severus said hating being held like this.

"I will get you to the door, if you need any more help call fer me." Moody said.

"As if." Severus growled.

True to his word Moody let him walk into the bathroom on his own and then waited while Severus relieved himself and then came out to be led back to bed. Severus lay down and nearly growled as he was tucked in by Moody. Thank heavens that Remus had slept through the whole ordeal, Severus might have had to hex the wolf badly. He fell back asleep and did not wake until Poppy came in a couple of hours later. Molly was with her as was Narcissa and Severus sat up arms folded. He knew what was coming, bloody women to fuss over him and not leave him alone! He glared for all he was worth but deep down he knew that his glare would do no good against these women who knew him all too well.

"How are you Severus?" Poppy asked.

"Fine, great, wonderful." Severus replied the n added "I just had a hard time getting to the bathroom."

"That is the curse that you were hit with." Poppy replied, "you will have to stay here for two weeks."

"No." Severus said softly.

"Severus you will stay here." Molly said firmly.

"Yes, we can make you as you are well aware." Narcissa added.

"I cannot stay here for two weeks! I have so much work to do!" Severus said.

"Percy is more than willing to take on your duties until you are better." Poppy said, "you can grade papers and Moody said he can help you with your Slytherins until you are better."

"No those are my Slytherins and I will not have him corrupt them!" Severus hissed then added as Moody came into the room. "Besides he is a pervert."

"Severus you apologize right now!" Narcissa snapped at him, "he saved your life at least twice and if not for him Lucius would have been hurt far worse than he was! He is a good man and I am proud to know him!"

"I agree with Narcissa." Molly said folding her arms and glaring at Severus.

"Fine, I am sorry I called Moody a pervert, but Merlin he is still so ugly!"

"Yea but I still get more action with the lasses than ye do." Moody said.

"Enough of this, Severus it is time for your bath/" Poppy said sternly.

"Fine, can I have a shapely witch help bathe me?" Severus said with an innocent face.

"Severus!" Both Molly and Narcissa shouted at the same time.

Severus let Moody help him up and to the bathroom and let Moody draw a hot bath for him. Moody added several potions that by the smell made Severus wrinkle his nose. He knew that these were not going to feel good at first but he knew that the curse used would have to be drawn out slowly over days and weeks. He stripped down and got into the tub and grimaced as the potions started to take effect. He stayed in longer than he would have liked but Moody was not letting him go until the potions had drawn out all they could. Finally Severus was allowed up and allowed to dress and go back to bed. He was given breakfast, then an array of potions and he fell fast asleep with both Molly and Narcissa there to tuck him in. In fact it was because of him these two witches became friends as they cared for him.

A few days later he was resting when he got a visit from the youngest Weasley boy. Ron Weasley came into the room with Neville who had taken a liking to Severus (though he still flinched a little though Severus would never hurt him and he knew that) nearly dragging him in. Ron loved chess and as he was very good (he was part of the chess club after all) he had beat all his friends soundly and wanted a new challenge. At least that is what Harry said though Severus knew Ron wanted to come thank him and make sure he was alight. He was so like his mother in compassion and he was smart too though he tried to hide it, his being made a prefect showed he was smart and a good leader too. Harry was a hero but even he admitted to the fact he was no leader, Ron really was and in fact he was the driving force behind the golden trio, no it was a quartet as Neville was right there with them now. Ron came into the room and Neville put his chessboard on the table as it was as neutral as it could get for Ron and Severus.

"So you ready to get beat Ron?" Severus said silkily.

"I am very good sir, I think you will get beat." Ron replied.

"Oh I don't know, professor Snape is a hero and a much better one than me." Harry said at the door and Severus slowly turned and glared at him. "I ah, sir it was a joke up I am sorry sir?"

"That is fine brat, when I am better I will test your skills at defense." Severus said silkily.

"Yes sir." Harry said while Ron stared at Severus wondering if Harry was dead, "but you are more of a hero than I ever could be sir as is Ron and Neville."

"What did I do?" Ron asked.

"You destroyed three things that would bring Voldemort back." Harry said referring to the Horcruxes.

During the summer before Ron had his last year at Hogwarts he had helped destroy three of them, first he had destroyed the locket, then he had destroyed the cup and (according to him) he had destroyed the diadem. Harry had destroyed of course the diary and Neville the snake. The last was of course Voldemort himself and Harry had been the only one who could destroy him. Harry had refused the role of hero and this puzzled Severus, in every interview he stated he was not the hero and always praised everyone else but himself. Ron finished setting up the chessboard and the game began.

"How long until Ron looses?" Harry said quietly to Neville.

"Don't know, but the professor is really good." Neville replied.

They watched as Ron and Severus played chess and it was clear Severus was very good at this. The game went on for a long time and both Neville and Harry left after a time knowing this game could go on for hours. Ron forgot for a time who he was playing and was shocked when he looked up to see Severus smirking at him. He colored slightly knowing he did and Severus just continued to smirk, not in a mean why just an amusing way. Ron was not sure how to deal with his former enemy turned best professor that he was playing chess with!

"So sir why did you allow me to play chess with you?" Ron asked.

"Well I was bored and wanted something new to do." Severus replied taking at last Ron's queen. "I wanted to thank you as well."

"Me sir?" Ron said shocked, "I didn't do much of anything."

"You did, not one of your brothers could say they had taken on all you have and come out of it as well as you have." Severus said, "you will make a great Auror."

"Thank you sir." Ron said.

"I merely state the truth, this does not mean you will be allowed to let this swell your head!" Severus said.  
"I will not sir, Fred and George are making sure of that." Ron said, "oh and checkmate."

"And time for professor Snape to eat then rest." Came the voice of Molly.

Ron took that as his cue to leave and Severus allowed Molly to fuss over him while Moody slumped in to make sure that Severus was taken care of. Severus only glared five times and did not fuss too much when he had to take yet another hot bath to draw out the poison in his body. Once done he went back to bed and fell back asleep feeling as relaxed and strangely happy as he knew he was cared for and wanted by so many now.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So there is that, I wanted to show how the Horcruxes were destroyed and wanted Ron to have more of a part too. Him playing chess with Severus would help and of course keeping a bedridden Severus happy is vital to getting him to feel better. It does keep him from getting cranky too._


	7. Chapter 7: Resting Up

Chapter Seven: Resting Up:

Moody sat knitting something green while keeping watch over Severus. Let anyone say something about him knitting and he would blast them off the planet. It was therapeutic and helped him relax though he was not very good at it he still liked doing it. Severus was still very sick and so he slept most of the time waking only to eat, use the toilet or take one of the dreaded potion filled bath s or on the rare occasion he was feeling up to it he would talk with Harry, let the gaggle of women fuss over him and once he had allowed Ron Weasley to play chess with him. But now the potions master was sleeping, wore out and tucked under layers of warm blankets. Molly came into the room as she had taken to caring for him as Bill had opted to stay at Hogwarts and have his left arm checked to make sure it was working properly as he had been having trouble with his metal arm and was worried it might have been damaged by a few curses in the battle.

Molly was joined by her new friend Narcissa who were now united in one thing, their love and care of one snarky dark but brave potions master Severus Snape. Narcissa took a seat next to him as did Molly and Narcissa smiled at how cute Severus looked asleep. She nearly giggled at what would happen if she told him that, she was in fact one of the very few who had ever seen him blush and it was amusing to get her "younger brother" embarrassed. For brother is what Severus was to her and always would be, Lucius may have taken Severus under his wing all those years seeing first the potential in the young boy then growing to care for him as he would a brother. Narcissa too had feelings for him and she loved him, not in the way she loved Lucius no it was the love of a brother, a rather bratty younger brother. Severus stirred and woke slowly as Narcissa brushed a lock of his dark hair out of his face and he looked up at her with his dark black eyes and smirked.

"Going to get rid of that blond imbecile and finally come with me?" He teased.

"That would be insist brother dearest." Narcissa shot back at her adopted brother as Lucius had in all but law adopted Severus as family.

"Hmm, I did forget that, we could forget that could we not?" Severus said then seeing Molly he smiled, "I get a little sick and all of a sudden all the beautiful women come to see me."

"Severus you stop being a tease." Molly warned him summoning Dobby who had taken to caring for Severus as well. "Dobby will you please bring some tea and cakes?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Dobby said then seeing Narcissa he smiled his ears wigging, "Miss Cissy Dobby is happy to see you!"

"How are you Dobby?" Narcissa asked, she was still mad at her husband at how he had treated this particular elf. You being treated well?"

"Yes, Harry Potter great wizard and he lets me serve though he will not allow Dobby to punish himself, he says that is wrong and so Dobby does not, he goes to Harry Potter or Sirius Black!"

"So long as you are working hard I see nothing wrong with how they treat you." Narcissa said.

"Oh Dobby works hard, Dobby loves to work!" Dobby said, "if misses and the professor need anything let me know."

"Of course we will." Molly said.

The women turned to see Severus had tucked into the cakes and tea, it was clear the house elves including Dobby knew of Severus need for lots of food. Moody limped forward, took a cake himself, sniffed it and ate it. This made Molly very happy, he was starting to trust just a tiny bit. It was so hard for him to after all he had been through, the trauma was always under the surface for him and it was not fair. He had never tortured or maimed anyone, interrogated yes but he was not like some Aurors who thought nothing of torture. Of course that did not mean Moody coddled his prisoners as Severus well knew. He would get the truth from them and he proved that with good interrogation and a few potions his way was the best.

"Oh look who showed up." Severus said, "what are you knitting?"

"Trying for a pair socks, not working well though it is restful." Moody replied.

"I prefer scaring first years." Severus replied silkily. "Much more fun, they learn to respect and fear you right off and they are easier to control later."

"Or you bring in back up." Molly said smiling as she sipped her tea.

"I became very good friends with Molly when her twins Fred and George came to the school. They did one prank against me and after I sent an owl to Molly here and she came up and gave me permission to discipline her two boys as I saw fit. I didn't have to much but if a prank of theirs did get out of hand I took care of that problem."

"They are not bad boys they just needed guidance." Molly replied.

"So did Draco, he was a bit of a problem, Lucius did spoil him a bit too much, the whole strict father act he used when Draco was with him in public was all an act and Draco knew it. I am surprised he turned out good, well without Severus here…"

"He is still a brat himself, way he treats me." Moody growled.

"It's funny to get you riled up." Severus smirked.

He yawned and started to feel sleepy again though he had been awake only a few minutes. Poppy had warned everyone about how tired Severus would be and so Molly was not surprised that as soon as Severus was done eating he went back to sleep. The potions along with what was left of the curse made him so tired and all he had done for the past two days was sleep. Poppy had cheerfully stated that Severus was doing so well and that his body was healing well. Molly looked down at the young man and smiled, he was like a son to her and she realized she had more sons and daughters than those she had given birth to, Harry, Hermione and she would have more like Severus. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead and Narcissa kissed him on the cheek getting him to smile in his sleep. The women went to the other end of the room to talk quietly with Moody and play cards while Severus slept on.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_This was a short chapter but needed even if all Severus did was eat and sleep. He needs it, he did take a powerful curse and his body has to rest. He should be back to his usual self sometime soon. But for now a dreaming sleeping Slytherin is what you get. :)_


	8. Chapter 8: One Step at a Time

Chapter Eight: One Step at a Time:

Severus was clearly bored, and when he got bored things could happen, not always good. He had a good since of humor and did like pranks, just not on himself thank you very much. This was why Remus had finally after Severus had turned his hair four different colors he had set a shield charm around himself and continued to read. Severus wanted to get up and as Moody had to go get some work done Remus was guarding Severus as there were still some people out there who would like to harm him and he was still too weak to fully defend himself. He had a feral look on his face as Padfoot came into the room and he looked from the paisley pattern on the top blanket over him and to Padfoot and transferred the green, sliver gold and purple pattern straight onto Padfoot. Remus looked up and laughed at the now paisley Padfoot.

"Well done Severus well done!" Remus laughed.

"No Moony it is not well done!" Sirius whined turning human, unfortunately the paisley was still there in his hair and goatee. "I am paisley, Severus you went too far this time!"

"You never looked better." Severus said laughing heartily at Sirius.

"Might I ask what is going on in here?" Moody asked walking in and seeing Sirius, "hmm, not bad, not bad Severus, but Molly will kill you when she sees what you did to the blanket she gave you."

"Oh well I can put it back but Merlin he looks better than ever before, you should have seen him as Padfoot when he came in!"

"I got the photograph." Came the voice of Harry.

"Harry give me that camera now." Sirius said.

"Bye!" Harry said.

He ran from the room, threw on his invisibility cloak and made his escape while Severus sat back smiling. He looked much healthier than he had just a few days ago and he really thought he should be up and about. He pushed back the bedclothes and started to get up but Moody was right there to shove him back into bed. Severus glared up at the aged Auror who smirked at him back. He had his orders to keep Severus in bed and he would do so. He knew Severus would try to escape and that if he did he would relapse and badly. To make matters worse for Severus Poppy had come back and ordered Remus and Sirius out before she turned on Severus.

"I feel fine Poppy." Severus growled, "I don't want to stay here another day!"

"You have to Severus, if you leave and collapse all the work we have done over the past week and a half will be for nothing!" Poppy replied firmly.

"But you said the poison was all but gone!" Severus countered.

"Yes but these last few days will make fully sure of it." Poppy said sternly, "don't make me bring in backup."

"And who would you bring in the headmaster?" Severus said knowing he could charm the headmaster quite easily. "I feel just fine, let me at least stay in my quarters!"

"No, you would not rest as you need to, I will bring in Molly and Narcissa."

"How very Slytherin of you Poppy." Severus grumbled.

"Thank you, now you may work on your papers but nothing more." Poppy said.

"Yes ma'am." Severus said.

He let Poppy take his temperature and check his breathing and heart rate before she had him remove his nightshirt. He was not pleased with this but she had to check and see if the curse was gone and make sure that there was not any new damage from it. Curses could have unexpected effects and Poppy knew that all too well. She scanned Severus's chest glad to see the bruising was gone. She scanned him quickly not wanting him to catch a chill and when she was finished he put his nightshirt back on and she tucked him back under the blankets.

"You still cannot resist to get my clothes off can you Poppy?" Severus teased her, he had a comfortable relationship with her and she was one of the few he trusted to see him nearly naked. "Must like my fine physique."

"You are a tease aren't you?" Poppy said as she finished fixing his pillows for him.

"Well I am not a good looking man I know that, though not as horrible looking as Moody there."

"Boy ye really like pain don't ye?" Moody growled limping up to swat him with a piece of paper.

"Stop it you two, and Severus you are not bad looking at all." Poppy said looking him over, "you are a bit different looking than most British I will give you that but you are not ugly at all."

"Thank you." Severus said.

"Besides your voice well your voice is quite something that I find very soothing." Poppy said.

"I see, soothing, Hnn." Severus said.

"Well Charity likes you very much and I know her, she is very picky about who she dates." Poppy said, "she really likes you."

"I am glad for her." Severus said then he changed the subject. "I do need to start work on my latest paper."

"What is it on?" Moody asked."

"A potion to make perverted old ugly Auror wizards less perverted and ugly." Severus smirked.

"That is it boy, ye have cross the line fer the last time!"

Severus sat back smiling as Moody glared at him for all he was worth. It was always fun to upset Moody, Severus could not help it, he loved to annoy Moody. There was a time that Moody scared him badly but not anymore, not when Moody had saved his life and took care of him. Still Severus loved to push every button he could on the old Auror and he loved to see Moody ready to blow, it was amusing to him. Poppy was not amused and she glared at Severus who smirked at her.

"Severus stop insulting Alastor." Poppy warned him.

"He canno' help it Poppy, he is a brat an' always will be." Moody said glaring at Severus who had started to work on his paper.

"Better a brat than…." Severus stopped as Poppy glared at him, "fine I will just work on my paper."

He went back to work on his paper and Moody limped back to his chair and took out a paper and started to read while Poppy went back to work in her office. Severus smiled as he could hear the children outside as they enjoyed the freedom they now had knowing Voldemort was truly gone now. Severus was free too, never again would Voldemort come back and though quite a few people had died because of him around the world but so many people had lived and like it or not Severus was a hero for that. He continued his work with his neat cramped writing on his latest paper on his improvements on several healing potions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So there it is, Severus is filling his time in the hospital wing with color charms, trying to get up and sneak out and annoying Moody. He has become an ally with Moody but he still likes to annoy him, he feels he has earned it though Moody really does not deserve to be annoyed all the time. He is a good guy and Severus can be a bit annoying to him at times. Oh well these two do like each other but they will not ever admit that now will they?_


	9. Chapter 9: The Start of a New Life

Chapter Nine: The Start of a New Life:

Severus stood before the mirror finishing buttoning his high collared inner robes and reached for his loose outer academic robes and drew the heavy black robes over his shoulders and ran his long fingers over the sleeves of his robes where the velvet stripes in black like his robes had been sewn on. He thought it a bit embarrassing he was being fussed over like this. Had not it been enough he had gotten an Order of Merlin First Class? Now the Wizarding world wanted to give him a doctorate in potions! They thought it was time he went from potions master to doctor, a rank that even Slughorn as good as he had been never had got! In fact there were few potions doctors in the world and he was about to be put into those ranks. Moody slumped up and grunted in approval at the young wizard, a wizard who he had taken under his wing as he liked him, even if he was annoying.

"So ye ready then?" Moody asked him.

"Yes, Merlin how on earth do I even come close to earning this honor?" Severus grumbled.

"Well ye did come up with a vaccine fer Lycanthropy, a chew form of the Wolfsbane and ye just came up wi' a cure fer Vampirism. Ye deserve the honor."

"I am a death eater, I bare the his mark on my arm." Severus said quietly.

"But it's faded now."

"No, just less detailed, only the outline of the skull and snake remain, the scales, skull detail are gone." Severus said.

"Good, now let's go, they are waiting fer ye." Moody said.

Severus walked out of the room and saw Poppy first, she smoothed down his outer robes and smiled at him. He walked into the room where a crowd of wizards and witches had gathered and for a moment he wanted to run. He saw Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting while doctor Jigger stood waiting to give him the degree he had earned. She was a small woman with skin the color of a walnut, sparkling violet eyes and hair white as snow. She was clad in robes of dove gray under her own academic robes and she smiled as her taller college came forward and bowed.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you are here to receive your doctorate for your outstanding work within the magical community. You have shown rare talents in making the vaccine for Lycanthropy and the improvements on the Wolfsbane which has made life for those werewolves who wish easier in the Wizarding world. If you are willing to take the pledge you will receive your doctorate."

"I am ready." Severus said stepping forward.

"Will you as a doctor of potions continue to help as you are able the Wizarding world with your potions?"

"I will." Severus replied.

"Then take this and become a doctor of potions." Doctor Jigger said.

A metal was placed around his neck and he was handed the sheepskin that showed he was now a doctor of potions. He felt overwhelmed at the honor and bowed to her and turned as applause filled the room. Just a week before he had been released from the hospital wing and was honored with his Order of Merlin and a feast and now a doctorate in potions! Another feast was set up in his honor in Hogwarts and as there were so many who wished him well in the magical community the students had to give over the great hall for the evening. They did not mind at all, they were glad for Severus Snape and would have given up several weeks worth of eating in the great hall if he asked for it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Taylor looked at Severus who was sitting looking down at his tea while Harry finished the tale. She was impressed, not only had Severus survived two attempts on his life, well the first was him draining his magic the second was a terrible curse. He was here now alive and well and of course she knew about the Order of Merlin first class and the doctorate. She was happy for Severus and happy that England was no longer at war. Oh sure there were still pockets of death eaters the world over but they were far and few between and specially trained warlocks not Aurors hunted them down and killed them leaving the Aurors free to do the job of policeman .

"So that is how you got away and are here now." Taylor replied, "so what are you going to do now?"

"Teach for a bit more then maybe travel the world, there is much to see." Severus replied. "I want to get married but well…"

"He is scared she will say no but I know Professor Burbage will not." Harry smirked.

"Brat don't you dare take liberties with me!" Severus said softly but the small smile gave him away.

"Oh come on Severus she loves you!" Harry said.

"Well if you do decide to get married I think my husband and I would like to be there." Taylor said.

"Indeed?" Severus said narrowing his eyes at Taylor.

"Of course, you are a good friend you know, just as long as you try to do one thing."

"What is that?"

"Try to be nice to Alastor and stop calling him horrible names!"

Severus glared at her but knew that once again Taylor would get the last word. She was a woman and as such he had to allow her the last word, this time and this time only.

The End.


End file.
